Sữa Máu
"Why aw shucks, that's enough to bring a tear to your eye will your are. Well, everyone else is a mindless zombie of course." --Doug Dimmadome, "Mooooving Day" (opening quote) "Don't listen to what the Communists day, but look at what they do." --Nguyễn Văn Thiệu (ending quote) Sữa Máu is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Nguyen Van Thieu and the South Vietnamese Umbrella Forces create a biohazardous milk made out of Dimmadome Farms Milk in order to infect many Grand Alliance, Coalition of the Red Star and Global Liberation Union civilian targets that South Vietnam designates. Transcript 'S'AIGON now looks more like ancient civilizations. Here in this South Vietnamese capital city, there are plentiful of gladiator arenas, gates, aqueducts, public baths, pillars, temples, pillars, obelisks, monuments, statues, memorials and pyramids. Some produce genetically-modified milk, some perform military expeditions, some mined, some quarried, some farmed, some chiselled, some produced weapons, some produced armored vehicles, some brutalized innocent people, some were deployed in conflict, and most were moving the blocks and building them. I heard what Nguyễn Văn Thiệu was speaking. He now stands at the balcony in front of the cheering crowds of Dimmadome Farms Milk zombie slaves, zombies and undead who serve for the South Vietnamese Umbrella Force, Republic of Vietnam Military Forces members, slaves, prisoners, Republic of Vietnam Marine Division members, the Republic of Vietnam National Police, Civilian Irregular Defense Group program members, regular citizens of Saigon and those from many other South Vietnamese provinces who come to this city, and even ducanger loyalists, especially anti-Rubiysts. All I can hear is a series of faint drumming and some fanfare in the presence of Nguyễn Văn Thiệu during his entrance as he emerges to the balcony, and even from the room. "Citizens of the Republic of Vietnam! I come before you a humbled man (Các công dân Việt Nam Cộng Hòa ! Tôi đến trước bạn một người đàn ông khiêm nhường)," said Nguyễn Văn Thiệu while the crowd's roars gets louder and louder. "As I look out upon this vast land, I see each of you suffering, yes, suffering! And striving for a better life, a better future, a better South Vietnam. Each one of you sacrificing, slaving for this great country, for freedom. And I humbly say to you, your sacrifices inspire me. They shall not be in vain! (Khi tôi nhìn ra vùng đất rộng lớn này, tôi thấy mỗi bạn đều đau khổ, vâng, đau khổ! Và phấn đấu cho một cuộc sống tốt hơn, một tương lai tốt đẹp hơn, một miền Nam Việt Nam tốt đẹp hơn. Mỗi người đều hy sinh, làm nô lệ cho đất nước vĩ đại này, vì tự do. Và tôi khiêm tốn nói với bạn, sự hy sinh của bạn truyền cảm hứng cho tôi. Họ sẽ không vô ích!) " The crowd cheered and applauded, and he continued, "I know this life is difficult: the ravages of war; food shortages; crime; the burdens caused by the Grand Alliance, Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union's seditious murderers. But we, we have a greater purpose that will unite us and lift us above these trifling troubles. For us, the obileration of these 'rebels' will be but a foretaste of the feast to come. (Tôi biết cuộc sống này thật khó khăn: sự tàn phá của chiến tranh, thiếu lương thực, tội ác, gánh nặng do Liên minh lớn, Liên minh Sao đỏ và những kẻ giết người có chủ ý của Liên minh Giải phóng Toàn cầu. Nhưng chúng tôi, chúng tôi có một mục đích lớn hơn sẽ đoàn kết chúng tôi và nâng chúng tôi lên trên những rắc rối không đáng có này. Đối với chúng tôi, sự cản trở của những 'phiến quân' này sẽ chỉ là một điềm báo của ngày lễ sắp tới) " Well, that would've meant that the late Henry John Hoang has made burdens for the people of South Vietnam themselves. The crowd cheered and clapped again, and he continued again, "Citizens, as I stand here, I feel the sixty million hearts hearts of our nation beating within my breast. Today I announce the great project of this nation. We are mustering vast armies. We are fashioning powerful armadas and formations. We shall soon march upon our great, dark enemy: America! We shall invade her shores and irrigate her fields with blood. American bones shall provide grist for our mills, and her people shall become our slaves. Each one of you shall profit from the sweat of their labors! Our nation shall rise again back to its proper place as the greatest of all: the newly-restored South Vietnam - The Republic of Vietnam! (Công dân, khi tôi đứng đây, tôi cảm thấy sáu mươi triệu trái tim của đất nước chúng tôi đập trong ngực tôi. Hôm nay tôi công bố dự án lớn của quốc gia này. Chúng ta đang tạo ra những đội quân và đội hình hùng mạnh. Chúng ta sẽ sớm hành quân trước kẻ thù đen tối, vĩ đại của chúng ta: Nước Mỹ! Chúng ta sẽ xâm chiếm bờ biển của cô ấy và tưới máu cho cánh đồng của cô ấy. Mỗi người trong số các bạn sẽ được hưởng lợi từ mồ hôi của những người lao động của họ! Đất nước chúng ta sẽ trở lại đúng vị trí của mình như là vĩ đại nhất của tất cả: miền Nam Việt Nam mới được khôi phục - Việt Nam Cộng hòa!) " The crowd cheered loudly as they went crazy. I can't believe this speech gave me chills... and nerves... and goosebumps. Category:Chapters Category:Real World